Harry Potter and how it should have been what it could be
by Blue00Phoenix
Summary: What would have happend if Harry was Raised differently. What if he found love. What if because of love his powers truly manifested. What if Harry discoverd his true potential.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Almost all of Wizarding Britain knew Minerva McGonagall. She probably taught half of them. However it is only known to few that she is really Minerva Dumbledore. Now when most people here the name Dumbledore they think about the leader of the light and the most powerful wizard of our age. That think about Albus Dumbledore. Few know of Aberforth Dumbledore the barkeep at the Hog's Head a small hidden pub in Hogsmead. He was Minerva's husband. They met when Dumbledore created the Order of the Phoenix to fight Voldemort.


	2. Death, Dobby, and Dumbledore

As Lilly and James were struck down by the Dark Lord, Death found himself in excruciating pain. He knew that one of Peverell family decent was dead or dying. He fell through the shadows into the Potter house in Godric's Hollow. As he entered the living room he found Lily and James dead on the floor. "I was too late." Death said with dispair "Harry!" He exclaimed and ran up the stairs. As he entered the nursery he saw Voldemort standing near the crib and heard "Avada" "No!" Death shouted and he reached out and grabbed the green beam of light that is the killing curse and touched it to Voldemort's chest and as Voldemort's broken, tattered, torn, and corrupt soul left his body and proced towards Harry Death Banished it to Limbo a place between life and death. Then before death departed he placed a door within Harry a door that led to limitless power unlocked by love the greatest magic of all. Death then left Godric's Hollow with tears in his eyes and proceeded to Malfoy manner where exclaimed to the Death Eaters there that their master was departed and when he left there he took with him a young house elf with the name Dobby and bound him to the Potter family and took him to Potter castle on the outskirts of Ottery St. Catchpole and on the edge of the property was a house filled with people Harry would soon get to know, the Weasley's. Death left Dobby to care for Harry and left to Number 4 Privet Drive Where Minerva McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore stood arguing about Harry's fate and where he would be raised. Dumbledore wished to deny him of the love Harry needed to live, to survive.

"No." Death Commanded from within the shadows.

"Who dares challenge me, challenge what is right, challenge what must be!" Dumbledore roared.

"Albus who are you?" Minerva exclaimed.

Death stepped out from the shadows "I am Death. You possess one of my hallows when you should not. Return it. And be free from the imperious curse placed upon you. And be the Grandfather you should be to Harry. For he lives and must be loved. He is at Potter Castle."

"I am sorry." Albus said and he handed his wand to Death.

But Death said "It belongs to Harry."

AN Sorry it took me so long to update my life is very busy I'll try to be better.


	3. Fate

AN Sorry it took so long to update I'll try harder.

Fate

Later that day Death was visited by his sister Fate. She was angry that he had intervened in the affairs of mortals.

Death said in reply "If we cannot **do** anything then what is the point of our existence? If all we may do is watch as the world descends into madness then what about all the incredible things that could be if we participated in the world?"

"Chaos has forbidden it."

"No you have forbidden it. Please sister."

"I can not. I must return everything to what is was before you intervened."

"No please don't! However if you must please show us the outcome of the coming conflict." Death pleaded.

"As you wish brother. As you can see The boy will win."

"But at what cost? How much loss, death? It could all be prevented."

"Fine brother let us go and change the future. But what of the curse on Dumbledore should we leave it or destroy it."

"Let us leave it and make Harry choose when the time comes. Thank you sister, for everything.


End file.
